tram common
by kai lun an
Summary: They sat in the not-so-Usual Spot and pretended they still had something in common. :TwiTown friendship


Disclaimer: No own.

--x

They sat in silence, using their sea salt ice cream as a way to keep themselves occupied. It was awkward these days, sitting in the Usual Spot and pretending they still had something in common. Graduation was just around the corner and they knew they owed it to their friendship to spend their last few days as high schoolers where they had spent their entire lives.

"So, Roxas, have you found a place to stay while you attend Paopu Pacific University?" Olette asked. She had been the first to finish her ice cream and felt she should be the first to break the silence. The bare popsicle stick remained in her hands; she didn't feel like getting up and throwing it in the trash can on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, keeping his answer short. He still hadn't finished his ice cream.

Olette inserted a giggle, more out of habit than anything else, "Well? Where are you staying?"

"Dorms," he answered, turning his attention to the television in the corner. With Roxas working at the skate shop, Hayner helping at the self-defense center, Pence doing freelance photography, and Olette working at the tutoring center, they had managed to buy a new television for the Usual Spot.

As of late, it seemed to be the only interesting thing there.

She sighed, knowing that Roxas would no longer contribute anything to the conversation. Pence finished his ice cream and looked over at her sadly. He had no idea when they all started drifting; he just noticed one day that none of his pictures were of them, that the clock tower was bare of their presence, and that it was rare for all four of them to be in this Spot all together. He wasn't even sure if he'd miss it.

The photographer put on a smile, "How about you, Olette? Aren't you just psyched to go to Radiant University?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course! You should come visit some time and take pictures. It's beautiful over there," she lied. Radiant Garden was such a misleading name. The place was still rebuilding itself from all the damage it had taken in a war that happened decades ago. It had an amazing university, but that was it. They both knew Pence's visit would be a waste of time and film.

Pence smiled anyways, "I'll be sure to do it. Maybe all of us can go there for some sight-seeing."

Hayner scoffed, tossing his popsicle stick on the floor as he countered, "Waste of time. If we're doing sight-seeing, we should go bug Roxas at Destiny Islands. Radiant Garden's a waste of time."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Olette laughed in agreement. She pretended she wasn't offended by Hayner's comment. She liked to pretend that nothing offended her anymore, because she was supposed to be dear, sweet Olette, who understand that the boys never meant to be rude.

"Maybe we can go everywhere," Pence offered, "like going to Destiny Islands to see Roxas, visiting Olette in Radiant Garden, and coming back here to Twilight Town to see Hayner."

After a moment of silence, Roxas spoke up, "Where will you be?"

"Me? I took a job as a photographer for a travel magazine. So, I'm not really gonna be rooted to one place. I think I'll be in the Deep Jungle for the next few months after graduation. After that, who knows?"

Although Pence didn't mean for it to, his last question hung in the air, smothering all four of the friends-turned-strangers in its uncertainty. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, Olette pretended she wasn't fidgeting in her seat, Pence fiddled with the strap of his camera, and Hayner eyed the popsicle stick he threw on the floor a few seconds ago. He hadn't noticed that there had been a bit of ice cream left on it, but now it was melting all over the floor. Not that it mattered. Once graduation was done and they all went their separate ways, who knew if anyone was coming back to this Spot?

As the train passed overhead, they all pretended not to hear Roxas mumble, "Who cares?"

--x

Um, yeah. Haha, not exactly like my old stuff, but I'm trying to broaden my style a bit.

Review!


End file.
